x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeliana Gregors
History Emeliana always had it tough, right from the beginning. She was born on May 5th in New Paltz, a university town in upper New York, but soon after she was born her parents moved to Brooklyn, wanting something exotic after growing up, falling in love, going to university, getting married, and having a child all in the New Paltz area. Emeliana was named after her grandmothers from each side; her paternal grandmother was Ana and her maternal grandmother was Emelia, so they fused the names together after disputing which late grandmother to name her after for a long time. Her abilities appeared when she was five and in kindergarten; a bully had threatened to hurt her, so she used her fear projection, and he started screaming, shrieking that the world was on fire. She was always picked on from the moment she entered school, for some reason, and now that it was out and known she was a mutant, it became worse. Her parents said they loved her, but she always doubted it, and she never believed it when people had positive feelings to her. She was diagnosed with aspergers syndrome in second grade, and whenever she became nervous, she'd start throwing markers at the whiteboard with the caps off, anxiously dipping her fingers in paint and smearing it over the desks. Now, she not only was a general bully target but a mutant and a victim of aspergers. A few years passed and the bullying increased, became more intense, more scary and serious than "I'm gonna beat you up" or "Santa's gonna give you coal for the rest of your life." In fifth grade, she knew that she was a lesbian, almost as if something had just clicked inside her and announced that she was going to be lesbian. She was scared to death of this; her bullies didn't need another excuse. She kept it hidden for a long time, and several times she would come home and think of dark things, even at such a young age. She refused to use her mutant abilities to protect herself, thinking it would only fuel their hate for her more. She found herself sinking further and further into her fear each day, and she never called out for help. Two years pass, and she's in seventh grade. Everything is basically the same; people spreading rumors about her, prancing her, threatening her. The threats had gotten worse recently, and she was lost with what to do. By eighth grade, she sometimes would have these panic attacks when she got home; her parents were usually out, as they were academics and it was hard to support themselves. Emeliana would come home and collapse on the couch, tearing out her hair and screaming silently, until she descended into serious seizures. It took a whole year for her mother to finally notice these seizures; it was when she had forgotten to say goodnight to Emeliana and went into her room to find her having a major seizure in her sleep. She was diagnose with epilepsy then, a rarity to be diagnosed in adolescence. Now, another way for her to be bullied. Now she was in tenth grade, and the threats became harrasmment, physical and mental. Her panic attacks came more often, these manic phases in which she couldn't control herself. Her parents couldn't afford much medical care, and still they didn't know of her bullying. Sometimes she could feel when an attack was coming, and if it happened in school, she knew to get out of class, quick. More time passed, and life cotinued on this way, never changing, Emeliana never telling. It was one day, after school, when she was faced with a couple of idiotic guys. The started up the taunts and threats, not letting her pass through. When she wouldn't respond, one said, "What are you, gay?" She finally made a noise, a squeak of a sound. "And what would be wrong with being gay?" They started working off that, calling her a lesbo freak, some gay idiot, and she ran off, feeling herself slipping away. She was scared when he found them chasing her. "So what if I'm lesbian!" she screamed, giving herself away. "So what!" She turned around and screamed at them at the top of her lungs. By doing this, she was using her mutant powers, and suppressed their feelings of hate with that of extreme panic. They started screaming along with her, their eyes wide, seeingtheir fears coming to life. Leaving them with their fear and panic, she tried running back home. But she was stopped by a boy, who was walking down the steps to his apartment toward a cab, a suitcase in hand. Emeliana bumped into him. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry," Emeliana cried, trying to get past him. "Wait," he asked of her. "You...you're a mutant?" She began sobbing right on the street, pleading, "Please, just back there and--I'm sorry for being a mutant, it's not my choice if I could change it I would I'm sorry I just--" He shushed her, and she wasn't conscious that she was pushing her sense of panic onto him. "It's okay. I am too." He pauses. "I'm a telepath, so I read your mind. I know of a place you could come to; I'm heading over there right now. It's a safe haven for mutants, to learn and...well, be safe." Emeliana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can come with me, if you want," he said, offering a hand. Emeliana flinched, not making a move towards his hand. "Thanks, I think I'll go, but I have to ask my parents first." She ran home and gushed this to her parents, and they agreed to let her go. Three days later, she arrived at the Institiute. Appearance She has long, thin brown hair and startling blue eyes. Her figure is more curvy, and she's a bit shorter than average for her age. Her skin is a smooth, light olive. Her eyes are usually down, and her nails are always chewed down to the core. ...As Ishtar, she imagines herself with light purple hair and very pale blue eyes, pale skin, and a confident angle to her back. Because she really doesn't care about her looks, she never really bothered to look in a mirror. Ishtar.jpg|Ishtar; or at least how she perceives herself. Emeliana.png|Emeliana Gregors. ishtar1.jpg|Ishtar with her camera, always by her side. emeliana1.jpg|Emeliana, shyly avoiding looking at anyone. Personality She's quiet and extremely shy, and she's incredibly nervous and insecure. She has aspergers, and is somewhat obsessive about science; it's a kind of retreat for her, and part of her disorder. She'll just start going on and on about it, or night start working calculations suddenly on anything, her hands, paper, a desk. It's extremely hard to get her to talk or have a full conversation with you. She's quiet, but openly a lesbian. A bit mentally unstable, and she has epilepsy, sometimes falling into panic attacks and/or seizures of which she can't control; sometimes she forgets things afterwards, or forgets they even happened. But since she's come to the Institute, her attacks have been less and less often. ...She doesn't know it, but through the years she created a literal alternate personality during these seizures of hers: Ishtar. Really, Emeliana would fall into an attack and pass out, and Ishtar would take over. Ishtar is what she always wanted to be, what she never cold be: bold, brave, daring. Her appearance does not change, but what she feels like she looks like does. Ishtar is bright and really doesn't care what other people think, happy and cheerful. Ishtar loves taking pictures and giggling and being herself. She doesn't know why, but there are chunks of her life missing; she only remembers a sudden throb in her head and then waking up several moments later, somewhere else. Both Emeliana and Ishtar are frightened by this aspect, of waking up somewhere else, but it has never crossed either of their minds that there is another mind in their own. Now, sometimes, they'll just seem to daze out and come back as the other, and this happens every so often. Neither Ishtar or Emeliana is very dominant that the other. Powers and Weakness Powers *Life draining *Empathy, particularly acute at emotions of misery, pain, depression or hate *Fear projection Weakness *Up to a certain extent she collapses of exhaustion *Even though she has the ability of fear projection, she has a rather long list of major phobias: **Phobia of water **Phobia of small spaces **Phobia of spiders and snakes and bees **Phobia of fire **Phobia of death **Phobia of loud noises **Phobia of crowds Category:Characters